


Saudade

by shotoshawty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotoshawty/pseuds/shotoshawty
Summary: A story in which the reader is broken up with by Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Saudade

All good things must come to an end, and love was no exception. 

You knew this moment would come, having to accept the day you so desperately avoided. 

You walked over to your side of the bed, pulling the comforter back. You gently slipped onto the mattress, pulling the comforter back over you.

You felt your heart drop to your stomach. This was your first night alone. The arms that held you at night were no longer there. 

The steady breathing that gave you reassurance-

The heart that beat for you, gone. 

The left side of the bed, no longer occupied, a shadow of what once was. 

Dropping your head, you pulled the comforter closer 

to your body. You brought your legs against your chest, wrapping your arms around them. You placed your head on top of your knees, staring into the darkness, thinking back to where it all went wrong. 

You had known the relationship was coming to an end. You had felt it for a few months now. 

He stopped looking at you the way he used to. His eyes were once filled with passion. It had felt like he looked into you, never just at you. 

There was a time when he feigned for your presence, doing anything to get you closer to him. He knew almost everything about you. 

His eyes had this certain sparkle, and you had noticed it a few times when you caught him staring or whenever he was wrapped in the moment with you.

But, over the last few months there was no sparkle, a dull orb taking its place. 

Your mind flipped back to yesterday’s events. You walked into your apartment, setting your keys on the counter and slipping your shoes off at the door. 

You noticed that a few things of Oikawa’s had been missing from around the apartment. His extra shoes were no longer by the front door, his extra jackets weren’t hanging on the coat hanger either. 

You walk into the bedroom to see his side of the bed & nightstand completely cleared. Your heart dropped to your stomach. You rushed into the bathroom to confirm your fear. 

His toothbrush was gone from the cup holder. You open the drawer on his side of the bathroom to find all of the toiletries in the drawer gone. 

You dazedly made your way back into the kitchen, heading for the dining table to take a seat. Your thoughts were running circles around your head- it was nauseating. 

You tilted your neck towards the ceiling, letting the tears soak your face. Breathing shakily you bowed your head, taking notice of the letter placed in the middle of the table. 

You reached for the white paper across from you. Taking the letter between your fingers, you opened the folded contents, glimpsing over the familiar handwriting on the lined sheet. 

_ Dear Y/N, _ I’m sorry that it had to be this way. I know you have been able to feel the space between us for a while now.  I wish that things could have been different this time. I loved you- I really did, but I can’t pretend that I feel the same way anymore. It’s not fair to either of us.   
_  
We can’t water a plant that’s already dead.   
_ I hope you can forgive me for leaving like this. I just couldn’t bear to tell you straight on. _ I want to thank you for the happiness you have brought me up until these past few months in the relationship. I’m sorry that I don’t love you the way I used to you. I’m sorry that I can’t love you the way you want me to.  _

_ Please don’t forget that I did love you.  _

_ I’m afraid that I have to end this here.  _

_ Please take care of yourself,  _

_ Tooru.  _

You crumpled the letter in your hand, throwing it across the room. 

“What a fucking coward” you screamed through your shaking voice. The tears pooled from your eyes as you tried to calm what a sobbing mess you had become.

Everything was blurry. Your feelings, your vision, your memories. All blurred into seemingly nothingness.

You felt so numb. The once happy apartment that beamed in happiness was now a sorrowful projection of your feelings. 

Coming back to the present, you find yourself staring into the empty bedroom. 

You released your knees from your hold and fell back against the bed, closing your eyes in defeat. 

This was the end of the relationship. 

A small wave of relief washed over you. You no longer hoped for him to magically fall back in love with you. It was finally over. You could accept that he wasn’t coming back, and neither were his feelings.

All alone, once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was a super quick write so sorry if it wasn’t that great! but thank you at least for making it this far. i’ve only read over it once so sorry if there are a few mistakes.


End file.
